wjsnfandomcom-20200215-history
My Type
"My Type" is a song by the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls. It is the third track on their seventh mini-album For The Summer which was released on June 4, 2019. Lyrics SeolA Bona EXY Soobin Luda Dawon Eunseo Yeoreum Dayoung Yeonjung Hangul= My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know Oh my my 수많은 사람 틈에 빛나는 걸 봤는데 어떻게 모른 척해 Oh my my 노라면 어쩌겠니 지나칠 수 있겠니 No I don't think so 날 잘 몰라도 괜찮아 But 물러서지 마 되로 돠로 자금 내 손 잠는다면 아마 더 Better better 널 택한 이유는 단 하나 내 답은 간단해 You're my 완벽한 이상형 Ooh babe Yeah you're my type My type (My perfect) 널 발견한 순간 Ooh babe 외쳤어 Mine Be mine (My perfect) 완벽한 이상형 홍클어진 머린 Natural 흥미 앖단 듯 시선인 낮추고 따분해 보이는 표정 왠지 먼저 다가가고 싶게 만드러 저기 누군가 수군수군 대지만 됐어 널 알아본 날 쓰담쓰담 해주고 싶어 뭐 어때 괜찮아 So 싱영 쓰지 마 다른 애들 지금 술직해진다면 아마 더 Better better 놓치긴 아까워 이 순간 내 답은 간단해 You're my 완벽한 이상형 Ooh babe Yeah you're my type My type (My perfect) 널 발견한 순간 Ooh babe 외쳤어 Mine Be mine (My perfect) 완벽한 이상형 My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know 시간이 멈춘 것 같아 너의 앞에 서 있는 지금 울리는 심장소리가 왠지 낯설어 처음 느끼는 기분 완벽한 이상형 Ooh babe Yeah you're my type My type (My perfect type) 널 발견한 순간 Ooh babe 외쳤어 Mine Be mine (Be Mine) My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know 완벽한 이상형 Ooh babe Yeah you're my type My type (My perfect) 널 발견한 순간 Ooh babe 외쳤어 Mine Be mine (My perfect) 완벽한 이상형 |-| Romanization= My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know Oh my my suman-eun saram tteum-e binnaneun geol bwanneunde eotteoke moreun cheokhae Oh my my noramyeon ijjeogenni jinachil su itjenni No I don't think so nal jal mollado gwanchan-a But mulleoseoji ma dwiro dwiro jigeum nae son jamneundamyeon ama deo Better better neol taekhan iyuneun dan hana nae dap-eun gandanae You're my wanbyeokhan isanghyeong Ooh babe Yeah you're my type My type (My perfect) neol balgyeonhan sungan Ooh babe oecheoss-eo Mine Be mine (My perfect) wanbyeokhan isanghyeong hongkeul-eojin meorin Natural heungmi eobtteon siseon-in najchugo ttabunae boineun pyojeong waenji meonjeo dagagago sipge mandeureo jeogi nugunga sugunsugun daejiman dwaesseo neol ar-abon nal ssudamssudam haejugo sip-eo mweo eottae gwaenchana So singyeong ssuji ma dareun aedeul jigeum sujikhaejindamyeon ama deo Better better nochigin eokkaweo i sungan nae dap-eun gandanae You're my wanbyeokhan isanghyeong Ooh babe Yeah you're my type My type (My perfect) neol balgyeonhan sungan Ooh babe oecheoss-eo Mine Be mine (My perfect) wanbyeokhan isanghyeong My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know sigan-i meomchun geot gat-a neoye ap-e seo inneun jigeum ullineun simjangsoriga waenji nasseol-eo cheo-eum neukkineun gibun wanbyeokhan isanghyeong Ooh babe Yeah you're my type My type (My perfect type) neol balgyeonhan sungan Ooh babe oecheoss-eo Mine Be mine (Be Mine) My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know wanbyeokhan isanghyeong Ooh babe Yeah you're my type My type (My perfect) neol balgyeonhan sungan Ooh babe oecheoss-eo Mine Be mine (My perfect) wanbyeokhan isanghyeong |-| Translation= My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know Oh my my in this multitude of people I saw something shining, but I didn't know what it was Oh my my what if it is you? Could it be? No I don't think so You don't know me that well, But that's ok, just don't back off If you hold my hand now, maybe it'll get Better, better I chose you because you only have one right answer You're my Perfect ideal type, Ooh babe Yeah you're my type My type (My perfect) The moment I found you, Ooh babe I cried out loud Mine Be mine (My perfect) Perfect ideal type My Natural green hair is not interesting But it doesn't stop you from looking You look bored I wanna get closer to you first There's gotta be someone who's a prisoner I wanna talk to you about the day we first met Don't worry about others, So if I'm fine, it's ok If you become honest with me, maybe it'll become Better, better I miss you to the point that my answer is as simple as this You're my Perfect ideal type, Ooh babe Yeah you're my type My type (My perfect) The moment I found you, Ooh babe I cried out loud Mine Be mine (My perfect) Perfect ideal type My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know Time seems to have stopped now that I'm standing in front of you This ringing sound that my heart is making is just so unfamiliar Perfect ideal type Ooh babe Yeah you're my type My type (My perfect type) The moment I found you Ooh babe I cried out loud Mine Be mine (Be Mine) My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know My type My perfect type Baby you gotta know Perfect ideal type Ooh babe Yeah you're my type My type (My perfect) The moment I found you Ooh babe I cried out loud Mine Be mine (My perfect) Perfect ideal type References Category:Cosmic Girls Category:Discography Category:For The Summer Category:Music Category:Songs